


Approach of Chaos

by Higuchimon



Series: Shadow Demons [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, M/M, One Big Series Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Her plans are set.  Her goal is clear.  Time to end this facade of sweet romance.  A demon prince in love with a shadow mage?  What nonsense.
Relationships: Fujiwara Yusuke/Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale
Series: Shadow Demons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Approach of Chaos

**Title:** Approach of Chaos  
 **Characters:** Chaos Valkyria (OC), Ryou, Yuusuke, Fubuki, Honest|| **Ship:** Ryou x Yuusuke  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: GX, Shadow Demons: A77, write about an enmity; One Big Series Bingo, #117, write about an enmity; GX Month Day #18, In Another Life  
 **Notes:** This is my Shadow Demons AU. Ryou is a demon prince; Yuusuke is a shadow mage. Honest is his guardian angel & Fubuki is an angel of love. And Chaos Valkyria doesn’t like any of them.  
 **Summary:** Her plans are set. Her goal is clear. Time to end this facade of sweet romance. A demon prince in love with a shadow mage? What nonsense.

* * *

There they were. She could see them from where she stood, strolling down the road as if they had a right to do so. How _dare_ they? 

The tips of her wings scraped the ground, hard enough to leave furrows in there. She snarled under her breath, jerking them up and spreading them wide enough to catch the wind, leaping forward so she could keep an eye on her targets. 

One angel that should have fallen, given that he allowed his charge to not only consort with a demon prince but to study _shadow magic_. One angel that was so obsessed with common _love_ that it sickened her. A shadow mage so far gone into such a foul art that he summoned demons casually and had even been touched by the King of Hell himself! 

And the demon prince. Chaos Valkyria snarled, gloved hands tightening into fists. Oh, how she longed to be able to bind him in chains and cast him down into the very depths of Hell where he belonged. 

_And he’ll never come back._ Chaos Valkyria all but salivated at the thought. This demon prince had spent far too long roaming around in the mortal realm. She anticipated getting the drop on him. 

Once the others were shocked by her flawless defeat of the demon prince, then she could defeat them as well. Shadow magic had no effect on an angel of her caliber so nothing he could do would hurt her, and the angels surely weren’t so depraved that they would attack her after she disposed of the demon. 

_His influence is why they’re the way they are._ It was all that made sense. She’d heard ridiculous stories about the angel of love having introduced the demon prince to the shadow mage. Bardic nonsense, that was all that it was. Perhaps to human outsiders, who weren’t as aware as she was of the true depths of depravity a demon prince could and usually did descend to it might look _romantic_ , a sort of forbidden love. 

No true angel would believe that nonsense. No true demon would either. She could imagine the demon’s real thoughts, kept hidden from the foolish, pathetic human and the deluded angels. The demon had likely already deceived the mage into making a bond with him, increasing his powers and damning the mage’s soul to Hell. He might disguise it as ‘romance’ or ‘love’ but demons weren’t capable of that kind of emotion. Demons only knew lust and hate and rage. 

She would teach this one fear. She would teach him terror. She would teach him _regret_ that he’d ever set foot in the human realms. 

She would set all of this right. She would repair the damage that had been done. 

Chaos Valkyria drew in an unneeded breath and gathered her powers about herself, appearing at her new hiding place. 

They were almost to where her trap awaited. Before the sun set, it would all be over. And she could hardly wait. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Oh, the full story on what she has in mind will be fun!


End file.
